La Fatalité Seisenshi
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: Oneshot — Por demasiado tiempo había ansiado estar frente a su Princesa, y ese momento, por primera vez, cree finalmente estarlo. Basado en el Anime, temporada Super.


De pocos tecnicismos, el Anime, las Outer y el Faraón 90. Pueden haber errores porque lo hago de memoria, pero el orden (incorrecto) de la respuesta a la "llamada" es intencional. Drabble-ish.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**La ****Fatalite Seisenshi**

_y la carga de las estrellas_

–**X–**

Estando tan lejos, no alcanza a escuchar nada de lo que Saturn dice, pero logra entenderlo igualmente.

Termina ahora.

La última Senshi del Sistema Solar Externo parece estar agradecida, desde lo que alcanza a ver, pero niega cualquier objeción que el intento-de-princesa que tienen pueda decir, e incluso se atreve a apuntarle su Lanza del Silencio cuando Moon intenta detenerla.

«_Adiós_,» dice después, saltando hacia atrás en el aire y hacia el interior del portal.

Los gritos del Faraón 90 y los sonidos de los ataques de Saturn hacen eco en la tierra baldía del Delta, acoplándose con los gritos y el llanto de Moon, que intenta convocar la transformación _Crisis_, incluso cuando es algo imposible ahora que no están todas las Senshi.

Ella no se atreve a moverse, ni siquiera lo intenta cuando Moon intenta seguir a Saturn y es golpeada por la barrera que rodea el portal; y Neptune está tan inmóvil como ella, unos pasos más atrás. El tirón que siente en su corazón ante la Senshi de la Luna que no parece darse por vencida, es el mismo que ha sentido siempre – todo este tiempo – incluso en el Milenio de Plata, cuando permanecía horas de pie frente a la pantalla de su Castillo Miranda en Urano, observando las imágenes de su Reina y la Princesa sonriéndole a algo que nunca podría conocer.

Cuando Moon cae al suelo, lo siente.

La llamada.

Mars es la primera en responder – y los restos de su poder parecen arder en rojo cuando llegan a Moon y se integran a su tiara. Mercury, Jupiter y Venus le siguen. Entonces la brisa cálida que siente a su lado le indica que Neptune también le ha entregado cualquier vestigio de energía que le quede.

Ella responde al último – sin quitar los ojos de Moon, sin siquiera pestañear, la ve tomar el poder de todas, cómo lo abraza, acoge y une a sí misma.

_«Crisis Make-Up»_

Cuando se alza del suelo, como una mariposa e ingresa al portal, hacia Saturn, hacia el Faraón 90, con nada más que su corazón expuesto como el talismán sobre su broche y lágrimas caen de sus ojos desenfocados, sin brillo y tan poco cómo los de la inocente y torpe Moon que conoce… cree haberlo encontrado.

La Mesías.

Siente a las Senshi del Sistema Solar Interno a sus espaldas, cansadas y heridas, preocupadas y agotadas – pero aún creyendo, y Neptune da un paso hacia ella, pero sin decir nada, sólo permanece a su lado.

No pasa mucho antes que el portal se cierre y los únicos vestigios de la batalla por dónde el Faraón 90 quiso entrar es el cráter en el suelo que se llena de agua no poco después. No está segura de quién es responsable del mundo aún intacto, porque el Faraón 90 se ha destruido, Saturn se ha desvanecido tal y como dijo que lo haría cuando bajase su Lanza, y Moon – ya no siente su presencia.

La voz de Pluto sobre la Mesías hace eco en su mente, y está insegura de qué debería hacer de eso – hasta que ve las mariposas en el horizonte, haciendo un camino hacia el suelo desde el cielo.

Ella aparece al frente, entonces, con un bebé de pelo oscuro que tiene el símbolo de Saturn brillando en su frente, arropada entre sus brazos – y aunque su transformación está hecha tiras y quemada, con su cabello hecho un lío y sus ojos apagados, sin sonreír y sin mirar ni reaccionar…

Uranus siente que al fin, está en presencia de su Princesa.

_«__No hay arrepentimientos.»_

– _Fin –_

_

* * *

_

**(BONUS)**

(La pondrán a prueba, después, con Neptune; sabiendo el resultado del encuentro y cómo será el desenlace, porque no es suficiente, no cuando es necesario que su Princesa se convierta en Reina. Las Inner nunca podrían, no siendo su guardia personal – pero ella sí, porque la ama, la ama desde antes de tomar su rol de Senshi, cuando sólo podía protegerla desde la distancia, sin que ella siquiera supiera de su existencia… y ahora tiene la oportunidad de hacer tano, _tanto _más, mostrarle el camino indicado para que sea todo lo que _sabe _su Princesa es capaz de ser – incluso si ella sigue ignorante de manera en que ella, toda su vida, sus acciones hasta ese momento y las que vendrán, están dedicadas únicamente a la misión de velar por su bienestar… aún si eso significaba seguir en las tinieblas, trabajando bajo otras reglas, en la lejanía.)


End file.
